Angel
by official0506
Summary: "Meskipun berada di tempat yang sangat kecil, aku tak akan menyulitkanmu.. Aku ingin melindungimu, kaulah cinta abadiku... Sebagai malaikat pelindungmu, aku akan menghalangi angin besar itu... Aku disampingmu meskipun semua membalikkan punggungnya padamu... Aku akan menghapus air matamu di hari beratmu..." -Angel [EXO FF/CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI-BL-BXB/RnR!]


**Title: Angel**

**Cast: EXO member **

**Main Pair: CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! YAOI - BOYS LOVE - BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, 2014**_

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap..._

* * *

><p><em>Namja <em>mungil itu melangkah kan kakinya dengan riang sambil menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Penerbangan yang cukup membosankan, tetapi terbayar sudah ketika pesawat yang Ia naiki akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara _Incheon _saat ini. Sejenak Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam untuk menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya. Rupanya _namja _mungil ini benar – benar merindukan negara kelahirannya.

Ia bergegas menaiki salah satu _taxi_ yang banyak berjajar di hadapannya dan menaruh koper ke dalam bagasi. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada adik satu – satunya dan teman – temannya, entahlah... mungkin sebuah kejutan kecil terlihat menyenangkan pikirnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi terkejut yang akan Ia dapati dari adik dan teman – temannya ketika melihatnya nanti. Segera Ia memberitahu alamat kepada supir _taxi_ untuk segera mengantarnya.

Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan di luar, Tak terasa tiga tahun tinggal di negara orang membuatnya kagum ketika pulang ke negara asalnya. Ternyata negara ini sudah mengalami banyak perubahan terlihat semakin _modern_. 30 menit perjalanan tak terasa, kini namja itu telah sampai pada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah cukup sederhana meskipun begitu banyak sekali kehangatan yang sangat Ia rindukan dari dalam sana.

Ia segera mengeluarkan koper di dalam bagasi dan membayar _Ahjusshi_ supir _taxi_ tersebut tak lupa Ia membungkuk sopan sembari berterima kasih. Terlintas ide jahil dari dalam kepalanya. Ia menekan berkali – kali tombol bel rumahnya tak sabar sambil kekeh.

"_TINGTONG...TINGTONG..."_

Terlihat _namja_ berperawakan tinggi keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menggerutu. _Namja_ tinggi itu mengumpat dalam hatinya, orang gila mana yang bertamu ke rumahnya, Dia tidak tuli kenapa harus membunyikan bel rumahnya seperti itu. Ingatkan dia untuk memaki dan menguliti orang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

"_SREETT..."_

_Namja_ tinggi itu membeku di tempat ketika pintu gerbang telah terbuka , Ia benar – benar terkejut dengan apa yang Ia lihat sekarang. Apakah Ia sedang bermimpi? Seingatnya 2 jam yang lalu Ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kejutaaaan" _Namja_ mungil itu tersenyum cerah kemudia merentangkan ke dua tangannya, berharap akan mendapatkan pelukan selamat datang dari _namja_ di depannya.

Karena _namja_ tinggi masih dalam mode terkejut Ia masih belum mempercayai _Hyung_ nya berada di depannya. Melihat tingkah aneh sang adik, _namja_ berperawakan mungil ini menurunkan ke dua tangannya dan menautkan ke dua alisnya bingung.

"Yaaa Sehuniee~ kau tidak senang _hyung_ pulang hmm? Apa sebaiknya _hyung_ kembali saja?" Kini _namja_ mungil itu sedikit sebal karena tidak mendapat respon apa – apa dari sang adik.

Hey Byun Sehun ingatkah kau untuk memaki dan menguliti orang di hadapanmu saat ini? Dia yang telah berani – beraninya mengganggu waktu bersantaimu.

"_Hyu... hyung... _Baekhyun_ hyung"_ Lirihnya tak percaya.

Bukannya memaki atau menguliti, _namja_ berperawakan jauh lebih tinggi dari _hyung_nya kini justru tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk _hyung_ kesayannya erat.

"_Hyung_ kau pulang..? aku benar – benar tidak menyangka ini... kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku _hyung_?" rengeknya manja.

_Namja_ mungil yang di panggil Baekhyun _hyung_ oleh adiknya kini tersenyum lembut sambil membalas memeluk tak kalah erat. "aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan"

"Kalau begitu selamat _hyung _kejutanmu berhasil" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut _hyung_ nya sayang.

"Ya... yaa.. Sehunie.. berhenti melakukan ini.. aku bukan anak kecil" Baekhyun menjaukan tangan adiknya dari atas kepalanya.

"Kau memang masih kecil hyung... lihat bahkan tinggimu tidak bertambah sama sekali" Sehun terkekeh, senang sekali dapat mengganggu _hyung_ nya kembali.

"Yaa.. " Baekhyun hanya mengendus sebal.

"Baiklah hyung ayo masuk kau pasti lelah biar aku saja yang membawa kopermu.."

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah dalam rumah ini, hmm... sebenernya hanya sedikit perubahan, itu pun hanya beberapa perabotan yang berpindah dari tempatnya yang dulu, akan tetapi semuanya masih tetap terasa sama. Sedangkan kamarnya, mungkin Sehun dengan berbaik hati rutin membersihkannya sehingga tidak ada debu atau sarang laba – laba. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Ia merasa sedikit lelah mungkin efek perjalanan jauhnya tadi.

Disaat Baekhyun akan benar – benar tertidur. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"_Hyung..._" Sehun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang kakak.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban Ia merasakan berat di bahu kanan dan tangan melingkar di dadanya.

"Bagaimana _Swiss?"_

Sehun benar – benar merindukan kakaknya, Ia ingin mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengan sang kakak sedikit membuatnya merasa kesepian.

"Menyenangkan..." Masih dengan mata terpejam Ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Entahlah Ia benar – benar merasa mengantuk sekarang.

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah sang kakak. Ia tidak boleh egois, mungkin bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melepas rindu kepada _hyung_nya.

"Istirahatlah _hyung_, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" Sebelum Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, Ia merasa tangannya di tahan oleh sang kakak.

"Sehunie.. bisakan besok kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat?" lirihnya.

"Baiklah.. besok aku akan mengantarkanmu _hyung_.. istirahatlah _hyung_"

Kemudian Sehun pergi membiarkan sang kakak untuk beristirahat. Dan Baekhyun benar – benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"_**Aku benar – benar merindukanmu..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana? ini FF pertama saya? mohon untuk review nya ya? dan cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri~ gomawo^-^**_


End file.
